chaosdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeuno
Recommended: Level 40+ and a source of Sneak/Invisible, or level 50+. Map of Delkfutt's Tower. Walkthrough * This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Complete Wading Beasts twice or trade 9 crystals (5 light/dark) to a Conquest Overseer. Talk to a Bastok Gate Guard to receive the mission. ** If you wish to skip To the Forsaken Mines, trade up to three stacks of crystals to unlock this mission. * Talk to Lucius (I-9) in Metalworks in the Presidential Aide's Office. He will give you a Letter to the Ambassador. * Talk to Goggehn (H-10) in Ru'Lude Gardens in the Embassy of Bastok. * Head to Delkfutt's Tower in Qufim, where you will need the Delkfutt Key to reach the basement. ** Be aware that if you have Chains of Promathia registered and haven't started the missions yet, you'll get a very long cutscene upon entering the tower. * If you have previously completed this mission for another nation and you have the Delkfutt Key (which can be sent to other characters on the same PlayOnline account): :* Go to Lower Delkfutt's Tower (E-8), enter the basement through the Cermet Door using the Delkfutt Key. If you sent the key across characters, you will now get a Delkfutt Key, allowing you to safely discard the regular version. :* Once in the basement, cross the large room to a small room and click on the Cermet Door at L-9 for a cutscene. * Return to the Bastokan Embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens and speak to the receptionist first, then proceed to the ambassador's office door to receive your reward. * If you do not have key see "Obtaining the Delkfutt Key" below. Obtaining the Delkfutt Key * It is suggested that you have the Map of Qufim Island, which can be purchased in Lower Jeuno and the Map of Delkfutt's Tower, which is obtained from the quest The Antique Collector. ** Note: You can be Tractored through the door @ (E-8) and Raised on the other side. Very handy when getting someone else the key. Just use the elevator at the bottom of the stairs in Delkfutt's basement to get to the 10th floor; you can also have the person(s) run to the top of the stairs and receive the drop from Porphyrion without getting in harm’s way. ** Note: Because the key drop is on the Upper Tower, and you start in the basement, it is NOT POSSIBLE to just have someone wait outside the door and have another member get the key drop, as you are technically in a different zones. Also, if you are the higher level doing this for a lower level, the stairs going up go to a dead end, so you will have to tractor all members who require a key and THEN trek up the tower to the top floor to kill the NM for the key. * There are 10 floors in the Tower divided into 3 parts linked by teleport. Here are the locations of the stairs/teleports: :* 1st Floor: E-6/F-6 Stairs (NW) :* 2nd Floor: I-9/J-9 Stairs (SE, dead-end at H-9, go east first) :* 3rd Floor: G-6 Teleporter :* 4th Floor: I-6 Stairs (NE, dead-ends at G-7, H-9, J-9, go the long way around) :* 5th Floor: H-9 (S, dead-end at I-10, go all the way around-west first) :* 6th Floor: J-10 Teleporter (SE) :* 7th Floor: F-6/7 Stairs (NW) :* 8th Floor: (1st time): I-6 Stairs (NE) :* 9th Floor: (1st time): J-10 *don't drop down the hole at H-10. (SE, this sends you back to 8th floor) :* 8th Floor: (2nd time): F-9/G-10 -> 9th Floor :* 9th Floor: (2nd time): F-6 -> 10th Floor Teleport marker on the map. * Once you are on the 10th Floor fight Porphyrion at H-8 for a Delkfutt Key. :* Porphyrion will drop 6 Delkfutt Keys and has a 10-minute respawn. * To access the basement quickly from the 10th Floor, trade the key to the circular area marked "Elevator" in the same room where you fought Porphyrion. This will take you to a winding stairwell leading down to the basement. * Once in the basement, cross the large room to a small room at L-9 and trade the Delkfutt Key to the Cermet Door for a cutscene. ** The key will become a Key Item upon trading it. * Return to the Bastokan Embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens and speak to the receptionist first, then proceed to the ambassador's office door to receive your reward. Maps Notes It is suggested that you start the quest Tenshodo Membership after you get back from the tower. This will make it much easier when you go to do mission 4-1. Game Description ; Mission Orders : You are to be sent to work for the Embassy of Bastok in Jeuno. First obtain a letter of recommendation from the Presidential Aide, Sir Lucius. Category:Missions Category:Bastok Missions